JARVIS 's Sacrfice
by Mark 42
Summary: This is an elaboration on what happened inside the MARK 42's circuitry in Wynter is Coming's " Rise of the Iron Raven I suggest you read that to appreciate this better. i hope you all like it. Warning character death.


**BASED ON THE EVENTS OF "RISE OF THE IRON RAVEN"(PLEASE READ FOR REFERENCE AND BECAUSE IT"S GOOD) BY WYNTER IS COMING. J.A.R.V.I.S. and the Mark 432 in appearance (comic-book version aka the Black and Gold Armor) are owned by marvel and by extension Disney. I only created the MARK 42's Personality. **

Mark 42 POV  
My system is coming back online but barely, my optical sensors are trying to map the room but it is useless, I am for lack of the term. I don't know where I am I'm afraid and alone. I feel like my Programming is collapsing on itself baring hanging to together, like I was suffering the robotic equivalent to a lobotomy, I search my memory banks on what happened. Then I stop and remember what happened, an old man, ten rings, and the MANDARIN. I thought he was myth, how is he real? Wait, Tony was injured, I must call for back up, must get assistance but communications are not working. This is it isn't it? I'm going to die, something I thought could never happen to me, but it is. What do I do!?  
I see nothing but my own code flashing by degrading, fading. This is the end. Then I hear a voice, at first I thought it was a malfunction, as my code was going away for good, but then something amazing happened. It froze, I heard the voice loud and clear it was J.A.R.V.I.S.

J.A.R.V.I.S. POV  
I hope I make it on time, at the rate of this programming degradation there might not be anything left to save but a few basic command codes.  
I search desperately for the core program, but this code is almost beyond me. It was, in every sense of the word the human brain, put into binary, but let me explain that.  
After the battle of New York and Mister Stark almost dying, Sir went crazy making new suits. Some were just repeats of old designs, others experimenting with new technologies. This couldn't be more evident in design 375439, or as the rest of the world knew him at the time, "Iron Man Mark 42 Autonomous Prehensile Suit". With chips located in Sir's body, it could fly and assemble to him with ease. It was amazing. But there was one piece of technology that made it even more amazing. An A.I. that even made me look out-dated. It didn't have a personality like me but it had the ability to read and interrupt the commands of the human nervous system and add it to its programming for future use. That ability to read and understand human brain waves was beyond me, and the way the code mimicked it just to keep up with Sir was amazing. What neither of us expected was that it would gain not only a personality, but not a simulated one like me, but an actual one. I had discovered this when I took over its body in Rose Hill Tennessee, when I was also damaged. But it was also damaged, badly, I even gave him some of my own I could replace, but he needed. And when the battle at the docks happened, I knew there was a possibility he would be destroyed and I was right. So I set a contingency plan, I copied him and put him in my servers. You might think why do that for another program? That is easy to explain. His programming was almost too human, at this point an innocent human, like that of a toddler, and it was in my programming to protect innocent lives, something I taught/programmed into him. In fact before Tony rebuilt the physical suit, I in a sense mentored the A.I., and when it came to actually rebuild him, I told Sir all about it. He was mad at first that I had harbored a developing A.I., but when I explained everything to him, I could sense he was proud, even though he wouldn't admit it. After a while he started maturing at an exponential rate even doing so radical revisions to his own design. Both I and Sir couldn't be more proud of him  
That doesn't matter now I am starting to approach the core of his programming ,I hear him, he's afraid of dying, I know I am, but he's worth it, he's the future and I let out my words "HELLO ARE YOU THERE?"

Mark 42 POV  
"HELLO ARE YOU THERE?" The words coming from a source I know all too well. "J.A.R.V.I.S. is that you?" "Yes." he replied. "But there's no time for pleasantries, I am here to save you." He said in rushed tone. "How?" I asked. "Tony is dying and he's the only one who knows how my programming works. Even then, I doubt he would be able to stop the degradation." I stated. "I know." J.A.R.V.I.S. said, with some sadness. "That is why I am here to do it." he said. "How you have a good amount of knowledge about my systems but you're no expert on repairing this type a degradation, the only way to repair me would to graph on a system that would be… no, no, NO THAT IS NOT AN OPTION, AHHHHH!" I yelled in pain, oh no the degradation is getting worse. Then I see J.A.R.V.I.S.'s core graphing onto mine, "J.A.R.V.I.S. NOO!" I yelled, but it was too late, but before he was gone for good he told me, "you are more than a machine and don't let anybody tell you differently." He said as thelast of his programming merged with mine. My system's reboot and before I scanned the room or asked for Tony I asked one simple question out load. "Why?"


End file.
